


Crazy Together // Byler

by Patrichie_2017



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrichie_2017/pseuds/Patrichie_2017
Summary: Will can't sleep and Mike helps./Sorry I suck at summaries/
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, byler - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	Crazy Together // Byler

Mike and will were both sitting on Will's bed leaning against the wall. They had been having a sleepover when Will had had another nightmare. He had woken Mike up in his sleep without realising it and Mike had woken him up and they were currently sitting in silence except the quiet little stream of music coming from Will's boombox. Joyce and Jonathan were both at work, so no one had come in to turn it off when the boys had fallen asleep at two o'clock in the morning. Will's head was leaning against Mike's shoulder as he focused on getting his breathing back under control and Mike's hand was rubbing circles on the small of Will's back. "Sorry, Mike... Tonight was supposed to be fun and I ruined it..." Will mumbled, he would have cringed at the sound of his loud voice in the quiet room.

Mike just shook his head. "Don't be sorry, Will. You did nothing wrong. You can't help it if you have nightmares. It's not your fault. Do you want to talk about what the nightmare was about?" Mike whispered, trying not to disturb the quiet as much as Will had done. His hand left Will's back and settled around his waist instead, hugging him closer to Mike's side. He leaned his head on top of Will's carefully, making sure not to hurt him. 

"Yeah... Ok... I was back there, in the upside-down again. That's where all of my nightmares take place... That thing was chasing me. Then I was at school. You were standing above me. You were saying that it was all my fault that I got taken. You said that I was stupid and that I was crazy. You said that El was a way better member of the party and that you never cared about me anyway. You said that no one missed me and that no one would miss me if I went away again. And then you kissed her. You kissed El, and all I could feel was sadness. And Anger that you had chosen her over me. And that's when I woke up." Will Mumbled, he tried to move away from Mike, thinking that he was angry at him and that he was going to hit him. 

But Mike just pulled him in for a hug and held him as close and as tight as he could, causing Will to struggle to get away. "Will... Why didn't you tell me that you like me? I would never say any of those things to you because none of them are true! You're not stupid, you're not crazy, everyone missed you and would miss you, I do care about you, more than you realise, and no one would ever be able to replace you. Not even El. Ok? Because I love you too Will. I really do."

"You... Love me?" Will whispered into the air, looking up at mike with soft eyes. He leaned up and pressed their lips together gently. Mike moved his hands up and cradled Will's face between them, kissing him back. 

"Of Course I do. I always have."


End file.
